one page and must contain a summary of the proposed activity suitable for dissemination to the public. It should be a self-contained description of the project and should contain a statement of objectives and methods to be employed. It should be informative to other persons working in the same or related fields and insofar as possible understandable to a technically liter- ate lay reader. This Abstract must not include any proprietary/confidential information. * Please click the add attachment button to complete this entry. 7456-DWS2008-abstract.pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00421890 Attachments ProjectAbstractAddAttachment File Name Mime Type 7456-DWS2008-abstract.pdf application/pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00421890 Public Health Conference Support 2008 David W. Smith Workshop on Malformations and Morphogenesis ABSTRACT The David W. Smith Workshop on Malformations and Morphogenesis was established in 1981 for the purpose of delineating mechanisms by which birth defects occur. Each year, this conference addresses cutting edge issues regarding the etiology and pathogenesis of birth defects, environmental and genetic influences, and the distribution and public health impacts of these defects. Attendance is comprised of dysmorphologists, geneticists, embryologists, developmental biologists, clinical researchers, epidemiologists, and public health researchers. All participants must have an abstract accepted for platform or poster presentation. The 2008 David W. Smith Workshop on Malformations and Morphogenesis will be held at Hotel du Lac, Mont Tremblant, Quebec, Canada, August 8-13, 2008. CDC funds are requested to be used to defray meeting facility costs including the rental of equipment such as poster boards, AV and audio equipment, publication costs for the proceedings of the meeting, and expenses for three invited speakers. The invited speakers are experts in the specific birth defects topics selected for the 2008 workshop: mechanisms of normal and abnormal brain structure and function, treatment of genetic disorders based on knowledge of mechanisms/pathways, and mechanisms of normal and abnormal cilia function and related disorders Project Narrative File(s) FileName MimeType 3623-Mandatory_DWS2008-narrative.pdf application/pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00421890